Halcón esmeralda
by Susimamie
Summary: One-shot Midotaka. Takao pasa un nuevo tipo de cumpleaños, con promesas de por medio que salvan el día.


"**Halcón esmeralda"**

**Susimamie/Elatiger**

**Ningún personaje me corresponde**

**One-shot**

**Antes que nada quisiera comentar que es el primer Midotaka que escribo así que por favor no me ataquen, es mi otra otp favorita, aunque siento un poco de desconfianza al escribir sobre ellos. Realmente quería escribir un midotaka y que más que publicarlo hoy en mi cumpleaños, porque soy toda una escorpiona como Takao.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Esos cabellos verdes que nunca olvidó en estos pocos años de su vida, recordar la derrota era una marca personal imborrable hasta cierto punto, ya que no hay nada peor en el ser humano que el ser pisoteado por otro aún teniendo la misma capacidad.<p>

Pero ahora todo era diferente para Takao, aquella molestia que lo había perseguido hace varios años se había alejado como las hojas en el otoño, quizás era parte de su culpa tener esa clase de sentimientos de quererlo tan cerca, no era nada tonto, sabía lo que sentía y era claramente amor, cada vez que lo pensaba se reía de lo imposible que éste llegaba a ser.

—Takao déjate de pensamientos y empieza a patalear, nanodayo —escuchó esa voz tras de él sentado cómodamente en la madera junto con un peluche de halcón negro que era su objeto de la suerte recomendado por Oha-asa, ese día Takao había olvidado todo el amor que sentía y lo había transformado en rabia.

Como no iba a hacerlo si su pareja, que a él le encantaba llamarlo así a veces para molestarlo y otras veces para complacerse a él mismo, había olvidado un día tan importante como lo era ese día, o más bien lo que quedaba del día ya que era de noche y se dirigía a la casa del peliverde.

Era su cumpleaños y había recibido las felicitaciones de media escuela pero el peliverde ni siquiera los buenos días le había dado, el silencio del traslado a la casa de Midorima se hacía doloroso para Takao que realmente sólo quería llegar a llorar a su habitación por muy fuerte que él se mantenía, ese día realmente con un pequeño detalle, con tan sólo unas palabras le hubiera bastado perfectamente para hacer de su día lo mejor.

Es cierto que la mejor manera de que Midorima lo felicitara era decirle directamente que era su cumpleaños, pero el hacerlo le daba algo de miedo, un miedo sin significado alguno, pero estaba ahí.

Al llegar a la residencia, Takao se bajó de la bicicleta y miró de reojo cómo Midorima se ponía la maleta en su hombro al mismo tiempo que tomaba el peluche con su otra mano, Takao intentó con todas sus fuerzas sacar las palabras que quería decir.

—Shin-chan oye… —de pronto la mirada del verde se dirigió en sus ojos como una espada bien clavada en el corazón.

—¿Qué quieres nanodayo? —Se acercó lentamente al pelinegro con su mirada seria sin alterar su cara en la cual no se formaba ninguna arruga.

—Bueno… yo… quería decirte que duermas bien con el señor Halcón —palmeó el peluche sonriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sintió el tacto de la mano de peliverde en la suya siendo agarrada.

Takao rápidamente lo volteó a ver y sintió la suave y fina tela del peluche en parte de su pecho y cuello, lo agarró rápidamente con su otra mano para que éste no se cayera al suelo.

—¿Shin-chan? —Cuando lo volteó a ver, el peliverde tenía la cara agachada, pero aún lo sostenía de la muñeca de la mano.

—Yo lo olvidé, olvidé tu cumpleaños —Takao entreabrió sus ojos al ver como Midorima se tallaba la sien con su mano sobrante y cerraba sus ojos mostrando sus largas pestañas que siempre tenía deseo de tocar.

—Ah… jajaja no es de importancia —era como si cemento le hubiera caído arriba de él, escucharlo del mismo Midorima le dolía más de lo normal, por lo que sus piernas flaquearon, pero se repuso y decidió brindarle una de sus sonrisas brillantes.

—Takao... no es nada educado lo que he hecho —frunció el ceño y apretó un poco su mano, por lo que el pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa cálida ladeando la cabeza.

—Bueno que se le puede hacer, quizás el próximo año Shin-chan puedas hacerlo bien —Takao apretó el peluche porque en verdad sentía cómo en sus ojos se estaban acumulando lágrimas y la mirada del peliverde se profundizaba más en la suya.

—Está bien Takao, pídeme lo que quieras… debo compensar mi error de alguna manera —lo soltó, acomodando sus lentes, para mirarlo decidido ante la situación.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices ? —Bajó su brazo para abrazar el peluche y al analizar las palabras más calmadamente, una ilusión brilló en cada uno de sus ojos.

—¿Lo que quiera en serio Shin-chan? ¿Prometes que no te enojarás? —De la emoción abrazó el peluche fuertemente con los ojos brillantes de emoción, por lo que el peliverde reaccionó de manera no muy confiada.

—Sí Takao, sólo ésta vez… —Takao sonrió complaciente ante la idea, por lo que corrió para tomar su maleta y ponérsela en el hombro.

—Entonces vayamos adentro de tu casa, ¿no hay nadie verdad? —Midorima arqueó una ceja, mirando extrañado al más pequeño.

—Maldición… Takao —pero arrepentirse de sus palabras ya era demasiado tarde, había notado rápidamente el cambio en la mirada del peliverde y si no lo compensaba rápidamente, conocía como Takao podía ser de molesto cuando se enojaba.

Takao más que sentirse en casa, se sentía en un museo, todo se veía tan antiguo al estilo biblioteca –_ya que el lugar estaba lleno de libros_– sólo la habitación del peliverde llegaba al punto de ser un poco más normal, pero no tenía porqué echarse para atrás después de la decisión que había tomado, se sentó en un pedazo de la cama, soltando su maleta en el suelo y abrazando consigo el peluche.

—¡Tu casa es enorme Shin-chan! —Miró cómo Midorima cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando la maleta en un escritorio muy largo de madera fina y oscura, desabrochando los botones principales del uniforme, quedando parado enfrente de él.

—¿Es necesario estar en mi cuarto para lo que quieres? —Preguntó el de cabello verde fijando su mirada y frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo, Takao recordó respirar y cerrar la boca después de ver tremenda piel mostrada tan de repente.

—Eh… tranquilo no haré nada malo —le sonrió dejando al peluche negro a un lado, para palmear la cama con su mano, mirando al peliverde que rápidamente entendió el aviso y se sentó.

—No confió en ti, nanodayo —Takao, apretó la sabana un poco asustado, pero era su regalo ¿no?, se levantó de la cama, parándose enfrente del peliverde que rápidamente arqueó una ceja. Se agachó buscando algo en su maleta, que rápidamente reconoció por el sonido que era algo con un empaque.

—Takao, no comeré eso —Takao sonrió ampliamente, moviendo el empaque de dulces hechos a base de natto, una semilla de soja que Midorima realmente detestaba, de hecho con sólo ver el envase _"Natto or Chankonabe_" se le había fruncido el ceño.

—¡Shin-chan debes hacerlo! me los regaló mi abuela, deben ser aprovechados… además ¿Dónde queda la gran promesa que hace rato me hiciste? —Midorima le rugió con la garganta y desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado.

—¡Anda Shin-cha~an! Sólo debes cerrar los ojos y comerlos, así no te disgustará tanto, si no lo haces realmente me enojaré, a ver donde encontrarás quién te dé pases como los míos —cruzó los brazos alzando ligeramente su mentón con una expresión de puchero en su cara, por lo que el peliverde suspiró, regresándole la mirada.

—Si muero de indigestión, será culpa tuya, nanodayo —abrió la boca cerrando los ojos, Takao tenía un gran deseo de sacar su celular y tomar una foto con esa pose tan lujuriosa, pero aguantó sus ganas para abrir el empaque y dejarlo a un lado en una cómoda de la cama.

—Tranquilo sólo me aseguro que no intentes huir —Midorima se había crispado al sentir como su mano había sido tomada por Takao, pero no abrió los ojos gracias al aviso del pelinegro. Takao acercó su cara a la del peliverde, viendo de cerca sus pestañas finamente curveadas y largas que hacían que el peliverde se viera como alguien hermoso aún con ese ceño fruncido, también lo suave que se veía su piel blanca, parecía como si el de cabello verde la humectara todos los días, después como si se tratara de un doctor vio dentro de la cavidad abierta y notó los dientes blancos alineados, la perfección de su _pareja _eran cosas que no había tenido nunca el tiempo de analizar con ese detenimiento.

Tomó el mentón de Midorima para abrir más la boca, rápidamente sin aviso ninguno metió su lengua en la cavidad, apoyando sus rodillas en el marco de la cama, agarrando con un movimiento veloz las dos manos fuertemente del peliverde que rápido reaccionó abriendo sus ojos verdosos para ver que no había nada de distancia entre él y el pelinegro.

La posición se había puesto algo diagonal, y gracias al beso que Takao lo profundizaba más, intentado que su fuerza no le fallara ese día, para que no separase ningún segundo de esos labios cómodamente suaves y blandos. Por su parte Midorima luchaba para destruir ese contacto, pero instantáneamente pudo notar como hubo un cambio de color en las mejillas de su compañero, que cada vez juntaba más sus cuerpos frotándose contra su pecho.

Gracias a la diferencia de fuerzas, Midorima rápidamente pudo quitar la mano como garra de la suya y empujar a Takao, jalándolo de su hombro para que al acabar el contacto se escuchara un sonido grotesco por la fiel unión que el pelinegro tenía.

—Shin-chan… aún no, más…—pasó sus brazos por el cuello pegando su cuerpo al del peliverde al mismo tiempo que se frotaba, por lo que el peliverde intentó alejarlo tomándolo de la cadera, pero esto ocasionó un sonido _¿erótico? _Para Takao, que rápidamente miró a la cara del peliverde roja de vergüenza, pero con los labios rojos como manzana.

—¡Takao basta con esta broma, nanodayo! —Gritó furioso, pero el pelinegro lo ignoró, poniendo su respiración en la oreja frotando su labio inferior, ya mojado de la antigua unión, en ésta que rápidamente sintió el cosquilleo, precisamente en ese momento de debilidad, Takao aprovechó para alzar sus glúteos y poner toda su fuerza de sus manos en los hombros de Midorima, tirándolo a la cama y al mismo tiempo frotando su ya erecto miembro con el de abajo.

—Shin~chan… tócame… —en un movimiento rápido se quitó el uniforme, dejando su pecho al descubierto del de abajo, frotando de nuevo su pecho en el cuerpo del más alto.

—Es mi petición por mi cumpleaños —tomó una de las manos de Midorima para frotarla desde su ombligo hasta su cuello, Midorima abrió sus ojos y boca al ver las reacciones que ese pequeño tacto habían hecho cambiar la cara burlona de su compañero, por una de completo deseo y lujuria.

—Takao… —fue todo lo que salió de su boca, realmente sabía que éste tipo de cosas homosexuales existían tanto en Japón como en todo el mundo, pero que su compañero se viera de esa manera tan sensual, era algo nuevo, _¿Eso quería decir que Takao era gay?_ _¿Tenía ese tipo de preferencia? Y el causante de esto… ¿Era él?_

Sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados al sentir unas manos recorrer sus muslos, no quería admitirlo pero la situación lo estaba poniendo algo excitado, y más porque Takao no dejaba de frotar su trasero en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso no hiciste una promesa? —Midorima frunció el ceño y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—Takao ¿Por qué haces esto? —Sabía que no era parte de un juego, Takao volvió a pasar sus brazos para abrazar el cuello con ellos y agarrar sus manos en el aire, ladeando su cabeza le respondió.

—¿Por qué crees Shin-chan? —Alzó su cuerpo frotando su pequeña parte inferior con el miembro de Midorima que cada vez tomaba más forma. Midorima lo vio seriamente, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas era tan evidente que el pelinegro sonrió complacido.

—No lo sé, no sabía que tenías este tipo de orientación sexual —Midorima bajó la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con el torso desnudo del pelinegro y su mano que aún estaba tocándolo.

—Bueno, eso es culpa tuya Shi-chan, eres demasiado lindo que no pude evitar pensar lo que sería ser dominado por alguien como tú —aunque Takao parecía muy confiado, por dentro moría de vergüenza y de miedo que Midorima lo rechazara de la peor manera.

En cambio Midorima alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos sorprendidos del pelinegro que después de emitir esa sonrisa tonta de felicidad, Midorima se quitó los lentes dejándolos a un lado de la cama, y es que la cara de este estaba colorada gracias a las palabras que acaba de decir Takao.

—Es eso así, nanodayo…— Takao se puso rojo de lo que estaba viendo, un avergonzado Midorima rojo hasta las orejas, por lo que acercó su cara a la del peliverde para juntar su labios y empezar de nuevo con un beso un poco más permitido, pero más dulce.

Takao sintió como llegó otra mano a su torso, arqueando un poco su espalda al sentir como pasaron por sus tetillas y se quedaron ahí para ser tocadas lentamente. Al terminar el beso, Midorima abrazó de la cintura al pelinegro para cargarlo, lo que por supuesto sorprendió mucho al contrario que ya estaba más que excitado para una cambio más brutal.

Fue dejado en la cama boca arriba mirando fijamente como su _pareja_ se quitaba lo que le sobraba de uniforme, para mostrar su torso bien formado, lo que Takao desabrochó sus botones del pantalón para no sentir más dolor del cual ya estaba sintiendo.

—Vamos rápido quiero mi regalo —extendió sus brazos, mientras que Midorima bajaba para quedar sobre él, Takao sonrió complacido por la acción mientras tocaba los brazos para sentir cada pedazo de piel que siempre se había imaginado tocar.

_Si esto era un sueño, al menos cuando se levantara agradecería a los cielos por tan gloriosa sensación._

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, una mano se posó en el pantalón de Takao, el pelinegro volteó a ver atrevidamente a Midorima que lo miraba fijamente y delineaba con su mirada lo que el pantalón cada vez más retirado dejaba ver, también he de agregar que los calzoncillos del pelinegro iban incluidos en esa gran sacada de prenda, dejando a Takao como dios lo trajo al mundo.

—Bakao… —sonrió Midorima al ver como el pelinegro tapaba sus ojos de la vergüenza, pero no se detuvo, empezando de los pies, con sus dos manos recorrió el camino hasta llegar a la entrepierna del más pequeño que gemía eróticamente y su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más al sentir el contacto cerca de su miembro duro como piedra. La mano tocó desde los testículos hasta su miembro, sólo con la palma, era un movimiento lento, pero a la vez un poco torturante para los dos inexpertos.

—Sh-hin-chan… —gimió Takao en un hilo de voz, apretando la sabana con sus manos, en cambio, Midorima con sus dedos índice y pulgar formó un círculo que se encargaba del movimiento arriba abajo que hacía complacer al pelinegro, retorciéndose en la cama, dejando su sudor en esta por el calor elevado de su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de venirse, jaló del cuello a Midorima, el cual el peliverde –_que no le gustó mucho que lo hiciera tan salvaje–_ lamió su cuello, para dar un pequeña mordida, que ayudó a venirse completamente.

—Agh… ¿Shin-ch-han? Eso dolió —Takao se sobó el cuello, pero sonrió por ver como Midorima estaba tan emocionado y actuando tan posesivo con él, el peliverde en cambio se acostó a un lado de él, por lo que Takao aprovechó para subirse en su torso y mantenerlo abrazado, mientras que una mano le rodeó la cintura.

—Ni pienses que llegaremos más lejos, nanodayo —al momento que escuchó esto, Takao alzó la cara apoyando su mentón en el pecho de Midorima.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero si tú ya estas du… —su boca fue tapada con la mano del peliverde que le frunció el ceño, mirándolo con sus penetradores ojos verdes.

—Bueno ya que no la meterás…—Takao como un gato minucioso fue descendiendo hasta el nivel de la cadera del peliverde, desabrochando su pantalón.

—Takao no es… ¡Takao! —Antes de que el peliverde dijera algo más, Takao le sacó la lengua burlándose y metiendo el miembro en su cavidad chupándolo de un lado al otro, lo que hizo que su _pareja_ se irguiera para ver tremenda escena y detenerlo, pero el placer siempre es el número uno en ganar y más al ver como las mejillas se coloraban para los dos.

El más pequeño lamía lentamente y chupaba toda la extensión, sintiendo el tacto de la mano del contrario en su cara el cual lo acariciaba para ponerlo más caliente de lo que estaba.

—Takao creo que yo —Midorima se quejó, sacando un crujido de su garganta en el momento en que se venía en la cara del desprevenido Takao, al momento en que Midorima vio la cara del pelinegro, se bajó de la cama poniéndose una bata encima y caminó hacia el baño, dejando al curioso pelinegro solo.

—¿Shin…chan? —Takao se cubrió el cuerpo con la sabana fina, de una puerta diferente el peliverde entró a la habitación con una caja de pañuelos con una base dorada que lo hacía ver como un producto caro, se sentó en la cama a un lado, tomando del mentón para limpiar la cara de Takao.

—Pudiste quitarte a tiempo —le regaño colorado de la cara, por lo que el pelinegro rápidamente lo atrapó en sus brazos abrazándolo del torso.

—Gracias por el regalo —pudo sentir como la delgada bata negra se mojaba, era uno de sus mejores cumpleaños, a pesar de que el día no había comenzado tan bien como él esperaba.

—Bueno la verdad es que había otro regalo que quería darte, nanodayo —buscó sus lentes y se los puso acomodándoselos y buscó el objeto negro, que al momento de verlo los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Kazunari brillaron de alegría.

—No es que yo quisiera comprártelo, pero pensé que como hoy es tu cumpleaños y como hoy Oha-asa había dicho que cualquier ave fuerte estaba bien… además sólo quedaban pocos y espero que te guste— Takao abrazó el peluche de halcón junto con Midorima.

—Eres un tsundere, tu debiste dármelo antes —lo apretó fuertemente, a lo que el otro sólo se acomodó los lentes sin decir nada más.

—Bueno no quería que fuera algo repugnante para ti, bakao —Takao lo miró y le dio un beso en la mejilla frotándose contra el más grande.

—Te quiero Shi-chan

_Bonus extra~_

Se había despertado de mal humor, realmente los días que estaba pasando cada vez más y más no podía olvidar esa imagen de su mente, más bien trataba lo mayor posible de evitarla, pero ya era imposible, cada día y noche recordaba esa vez que entraba a las duchas después de una cansada práctica creada por su capitán, recordaba el esbelto cuerpo de Takao, que en vez de verse más masculino, tenía una extraña combinación que había tratado de averiguar de qué se trataba, ya que cada vez que esa imagen sensual venía a su mente, la garganta se le secaba.

Había investigado, leído en libros, consultado en páginas de internet, pero los resultados le parecían absurdos, todo parecía indicar que lo que padecía era un tipo de atracción hacia Takao, cosa que en verdad era extraña ya que los dos eran hombres.

Hasta que un día comprobó lo que se hacen llamar celos hacia aquello que te atrae, y fue unos días antes del cumpleaños de Takao, cuando vio a su capitán Miyaji acariciar del cabello a Takao, lo que provocó que le gritara al más pequeño para que lo acompañara.

Midorima aceptó que quizás eso podía llamársele amor, de hecho Takao siempre lo acompañaba y hacía lo que él quería, era cierto que en momentos era muy fastidioso, pero esa sonrisa misma era lo que lo motivaba.

Sin pensar cuando fue a la tienda comercial ese día se sintió muy solitario como si algo faltara dentro de él, entonces fue cuando vio el _"peluche"_ negro en el estante con ojos de color esmeralda, casi como si fuera destinado, una de esas pocas sonrisas apareció en su cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong>

**Debo decir que lo del desagrado por el natto de Midorima es un asunto oficial y no lo invente, lo odia en verdad (bueno quien no), un review me ayuda muchísimo para saber si te gusto mi primer trabajo con estos dos.**

**Que la pasen bien y esperen actualización muy pronto, bye bye~**


End file.
